


Radiant Absurdity

by A_Diamond



Series: Fullmoon Ficlet prompts [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 06:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13358826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Diamond/pseuds/A_Diamond
Summary: Derek sat on his couch, read his book, drank his tea, and ignored the voice.





	Radiant Absurdity

**Author's Note:**

> For the Full Moon Ficlet prompt: Radiation
> 
> So, this is _actually_ the first Teen Wolf fic I wrote, nearly a year ago now. I never got around to posting it because... well, because this is what it is. But what the hell, right?

“Derek.”

Derek sat on his couch, read his book, drank his tea, and ignored the voice. He’d been successfully ignoring it for over twenty minutes, and he planned to continue indefinitely. Patience wasn’t always easy for him, but he was working on it.

“Derek! Derek Derek Derek.”

He turned the page.

“Deeeeeeeeerrrreeeeeeeeek.”

It wasn’t a very good book, but forcing himself through it was better than acknowledging what was going on. He made it a few more pages, his name a repeating drone he tried very hard to tune out, before footsteps pounded up the stairs towards his loft and he gave up. He tossed the book on the cushion next to him as Scott burst in.

“Derek! Have you seen—”

Scott broke off, head snapping up. Derek didn’t follow his gaze to the massive skylights, but he knew what had drawn his attention. Resisting the urge to sigh and roll his eyes, Derek said, “Yeah.”

“Hey, Scotty!” Stiles called from above.

“Dude! What the hell?”

Giving in to the sign that heaved out of his chest, Derek looked up. Stiles was, in fact, still hanging upside down from one of the windows. Just like he had been half an hour ago when Derek got home, took one look, and promptly picked up his book and pretended his life wasn’t absurd.

Stiles waved down at them. “I got bit by a spider,” he declared with far too much cheer.

“What? Dude, no, don’t tell me—”

“A radioactive spider!”

“What! No way! You mean you’re—”

“Fuck yeah! I’m the goddamn Spider-Man!”

Derek went back to his mediocre book. It was going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're looking for an excuse to donate to an excellent charitable cause and get rewarded with a work of fandom, check out the auctions at [Fandom Trumps Hate!](https://fandomtrumpshate.tumblr.com/) This is my second year participating as an author and I love the whole idea. (And if you're interested in bidding on me specifically, it's auction #2 [here](http://alxdiamond.tumblr.com/post/169428252523/a-diamond-fth-contributor-page).)


End file.
